The Strength of Difference
by SynsOrion
Summary: Hane finds that she has grown wings and runs away from everything that she has ever known taking the train to a place she has never been to.
1. Beginnings

**Title**: The Strength of Difference: Chapter One

**Author**: SynsOrion

  
**Content**: PG

**Description**: A young girl finds that she has grown wings.  She runs away because of her confused feelings and finds another like herself.  Original story.  Please r & r so that I know if I should put up more of it.

****NOTE**: **Because of the suckage of this story I have decided to revise it.  I do not know when it will be completely revised but I will e-mail those that have taken interest in it (those that have posted and said they liked it) and tell them when I do have it.  It should be sometime around December that I have it completely redone but that depends on my schedule. I'm sure that if you're a fan of my work you know that this is very bad quality, more so than all the other bad quality stuff that I have brought to you.  So I shall try to bring it up to bad quality from very bad for your reading enjoyment. Thank you.

~*~

        Tenshi Hane yawned and stretched as she awoke.  Climbing out of bed, Hane walked over to her mirror to brush her waist-length brunette hair.  Her brush came in contact with something on her back.

        "Ouch!  What is this?"  She stretched her hand around and felt her shoulder blade, finding something protruding form her skin that was covered in feathers.

        "What the hell?!"  She felt the other shoulder blade and found a similar form there as well.  "Wings?!  How does someone just sprout wings, I would like to know!"

        "Hane!  Are you getting ready for school, dear?" called her mother's voice.

        "Y--yes!"  'If anyone finds out about this...' she thought, frowning.

        Hane quickly changed out of her nightgown and into her school uniform, trying to hide the small wings behind the fabric of her shirt.  She brushed a hand across the shirt and felt the two lumps that were there.  'What am I gonna do?' she thought furiously as she made her hair into one long braid down her back.

        "Hane!  Come on!  Breakfast is ready!"

        "Coming, mother!"

        Grabbing her books she ran out of her room and down the stairs to the table.

*

        Hane walked slowly towards her school, still puzzled over the wings that somehow had appeared over night.  At least they weren't really big, so she could hide them pretty well.

        "Hane!  Wait up!  I'll walk with you!" called a voice from behind her.

        Hane smiled and turned to wave.  "Hurry up, Soyokaze!"

        Her friend caught up to her, grinning from ear to ear.  "Let's get going!"  Hane chuckled as they continued on, her troubles forgotten for the time being.

*

        "Come on, Hane!  What've you got to eat for me, eh?"

        "Leave me alone, Zankoku!"  She pulled her lunch away from him and started to leave.

        "Get back over here!"

        "No!"  Hane kept going.  Why did he always have to pick on her?

        "I said get over here!"  He caught up with her then set a hand on her back, grabbing her shirt.

        "Ow!".

        He released her shirt, realizing that what he had felt wasn't something that should've been there.  "What the hell was that?" he demanded.

        She closed her eyes.  "Leave me alone!"

        He grabbed her arm.

        "Let me go!"

        "No, not until I find out what that thing that I felt was."

        "No!  I won't tell you!"  She blanched as he twisted her arm.

        "Tell me!"

        "No."

        He twisted harder.

        "Ow!"

        "Tell me!"

        'Soyokaze, where are you?' thought Hane.

        "If you won't tell me then I'll just find out for myself!"  He pulled at the shirt that she was wearing until it ripped.  It gaped open, showing her back and the white-feathered wings that she had concealed under it.

        He released her and she fell to the ground, trying to hold up the torn shirt so that her wings wouldn't be visible.

        "What the hell are you...?!" he questioned as he stepped back.

        Hot tears welled up in her eyes as she made it to her feet and risked a glance at his bewildered face.

        She turned and found herself running.

*

        "Where am I going?  Besides, maybe no one else will notice my..." She felt the back of the baggy sweater that she now wore, finding that her wings had gotten bigger.  "Shit," she muttered under her breath, knowing that it was a lost cause.

        Hane shouldered her stuffed backpack to one side because of her wings and looked down the road both ways.  "Where do I go now?"  'And what'll I do with out Soyokaze and mother?'  Tears filled her eyes.

        "I have money, I'll call them."  She said aloud as she started down the road towards the train station, her mind eased slightly by the thought.

*

        Hane sat in a seat on a train bound for the south and the open country.

        Her wings had gotten bigger and now she was having trouble hiding them under her sweater.  Hane couldn't help but notice that people were starting to stare at her bulging shirt.

        An old couple was walking by when the man noticed and said to his wife, "Young children these days!  Why do they do such weird things, eh?"

        Some one across the aisle was glaring at her and a child behind her had gotten a hold of her shirt and was pulling on it saying, "Mommy, I'm gonna find out what she's got!"

        She pulled her sweater away from the kid and leaned between the chair and the window, just as a boy her age sat down next to her.

        Hane looked over at him, expecting the worst.  All he did was stare down at his lap.

        She noticed that he had his face covered by a bandanna and was wearing dark glasses and a hat.

        'What happened to him,' she thought absently, noticing that the skin that she could see was a dull, green color.

        He looked over at her and, seeing that she was watching him, turned his gaze back to his lap.

        Hane shrugged.  He was leaving her alone so she might as well let him be.

        Hane rubbed her arm where Zankoku had twisted it and found that a large welt had risen.  She blanched visibly when she hit a particularly tender part of skin.

        The young man sitting next to her noticed.  "Are you all right?"

        "My wrist hurts a little."  She pulled up her sleeve so that he could see.

        He took his glasses off to see better looked up at her.  "Who did that to you?"

        She stared for a moment at his face before answering.  It was covered in blue-green scales.  "A, uh, guy at my school twisted it."

        Realizing that he had his glasses in his hand he slide them back to hide the scales around his eyes.  "I--I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."  He turned to look back at his lap.

        "You didn't frighten me.  I was just surprised.  My name's Tenshi Hane, what's yours?"

        "Osoroshii Zasshu."  He shuddered, knowing that his name meant horrible mixed breed.  "Just call me Suteru."  Yes, reject was a better name for him anyway, after all, that's what he was, a reject.

        "Suteru?"

        "Yes?"  He looked up at her.

        "Where are you getting off?"

        "The next stop, Murdory Village."

        She smiled at him.  "Me too."

        "I'm going there to try to get away from every thing, to try to get away from all the people that call me a freak."  He sighed as he slouched forward.

        She nodded.  "Me too."  He looked over at her questioningly and she pointed to the back of her bulging sweater.

        He nodded knowingly.  "Wings, eh?"

        "Y--yes.  How'd you guess?"

        He shrugged carelessly and leaned back.

        "Now arriving at Murdory Village.  The train will leave again in a half an hour," came the announcer's voice once again.

        Hane and Suteru stood and walked down the aisle then got off the train.

        They went away from the station and, as they were walking towards the village, Hane said, "I don't think that I'll be able to hide my wings any longer."  She pulled her shirt off, showing a tank top that she had gotten around her wings before she had left her house.  Her wings stuck through the openings that they were allowed and folded down her back.

        She saw him looking them over and tears filled her eyes.  "They make me ugly, don't they, Suteru?"

        "No.  You're not ugly.  I am."  He pulled his bandanna and hat off.  "I guess that I should stop hiding behind things as well, eh?"

        More scales outlined his jawbone and chin and he had the odd one or two that were on his cheeks and neck.

        Hane smiled.  "We certainly make the odd couple don't we?"

        He nodded in agreement.  "Yeah.  A chimera and an angel."

        "Chimera?  What's that?"

        "Me."

        She sighed.  "What are you then?  And don't say chimera."

        "I guess you'd call it a monster or, more appropriately, a demon."

        "A demon?  Wait a second.  Did you call me an angel?"

        He glanced at her.  "Well, that's what you would be, wouldn't?  I mean; an angel is pretty much a person with wings, right?"

        She thought about it for a moment.  "Yeah, I guess that you're right."  She looked up.  "Well, I guess that we're here; Murdory Village."

        They were already attracting stares from the people.

        Suteru ignored them like he had learned to do.  "Come on, let's find a place to spend the night.  There has to be an inn here."

        Hane nodded, sticking close to Suteru as she glanced around at the people that were looking.  "Let's."

        He went in to the inn, followed by Hane, and walked over to the front desk.  "I'd like to get a room, please."

        The lady there looked up at him for a brief moment, her eyes growing wide.  "I'm sorry!  But we don't have any spare rooms at the moment."

        Hane stepped up next to him.  "Could I get a room then?"

        The lady shifted her gaze to Hane.  "Angel...yes, I have a room for you."

        "Thank you."  She flipped her backpack off her shoulder and, opening it, found her money that she had put into it.  "How much for a two bed room?"

        "Free, angel." she handed her the keys to a room and pointed to the left.  "Down there."

        Hane nodded with a smile.  "Thank you.  Come on, Suteru."

        He grinned at the woman as he passed her.  "You have an angel and a demon staying.  Don't worry, She won't let me get loose, after all, she is an angel, right?"

        The woman nodded dumbly as she watched them leave.

        "Here it is, number seven."  She unlocked the door and stepped inside followed by Suteru.

        "Good, she did give us one with two beds."  He grinned at Hane.  "And it's free!"

        "You know, Suteru, you're the only friend that I have right now.  I know that I just met you and everything.  But I can see that you're a good person and that you have a pure heart."  She sat down on a bed.

        He sat next to her.  "How do you know that I have a pure heart?" he whispered in her ear.  "What if I really am a demon?  You could fall asleep and I might still be awake so I just might sneak over to your bed and--"

        "Suteru!  Stop!  You wouldn't do something like that!"

        He grinned suddenly.  "You're right."  He moved to the other bed and lay down on it.  "I wouldn't.  But how do you know that I won't?"

        She smiled.  "I donno.  I just get this feeling about you that tells me that you'd never do a thing like that.  You just don't seem like that kind of a person."

        He removed his sunglasses and turned to look at her.  "I would never do something like that."

        She nodded.  "I know."  Hane closed her eyes as her mouth opened and she let out a yawn.  "Boy, I guess that I'm tired.  Let's try to get some sleep."

        Suteru closed his eyes.  "'Kay."

*


	2. Dreams

**Title**: The Strength of Difference: Chapter 2

**Author**: SynsOrion

  
**Content**: PG

**Discription**: A young girl finds that she has grown wings.  She runs away because of her confused feelings and finds another like herself.  Original story.  Please r & r so that I know if I should put up more of it.

~*~

        Hane woke in the middle of the night, breathing hard and sweat running from her brow.

        "It…it was just a--a dream?" she questioned, gasping the words out.  She brought her knees up to her chin and hugged her legs to herself.  "Just a dream."  But it had seemed so vivid, mother and Soyokaze...they had been...

        She closed her eyes, not wanting to think about it further.

        Just... a dream." she repeated.

        Suteru watched her through half closed eyes and felt a pang of sorrow well up inside of himself.  He wanted her to be happy, not shivering with fright.  He felt the need to protect her.  He now had a mission in life.  He would protect her, he had to...  After all, she had saved him.  She had given him a reason not to take his live.

        He watched Hane as she curled up with her back to him and her wings slightly out.  She was going to go back to sleep.  He allowed a small smile to touch his lips as he closed his eyes.

*

        The first thing that Suteru saw as he opened his eyes was Hane's smiling face above him.

        "I hope that you slept well."

        He sat up and grinned at her.  "Yes.  But I do know, however, that you apparently had a bad dream last night."

        "You were awake?"

        He gave her a small nod.  "What happened in it?"

        "I'd rather not say," she stated, looking away.

        "All right," he said, dismissing it instantly.  "Let's go get something to eat, eh?"

        She looked over at him, her wings spreading out a little.  "Food?"  He nodded and she smiled broadly.  "Yes!  I'm starving!"

        Outside the sun was shining brightly and everyone seemed to be awake.

        Hane had almost forgotten about her wings when a young child ran up to her and gave her a large smile followed by a handful of flowers.

        "Why thank you."

        "You welcome, angel."  This was followed by another smile and then the child was gone to play with friends.  Hane shifted her wings nervously as she let the flowers drop to the ground.

        Suteru instantly saw the need to change the subject.  "You wanna go to the restaurant?  Maybe you wanna go to the bakery?  There's a noodle house."

        "That's quite a lot of places to eat for just a village," Hane stated.  "But, I think that I'd like to eat at the noodle house." 

        He grinned at her.  "'Kay!  The noodle house it is!  Follow me."  He led her through the people that were on the road and straight to a building that had 'NOODLE HOUSE' written above the doorway in big, black letters.

*

        Hane stumbled out of the restaurant, noodles covering her tank top and her wings stained with soy sauce.  Two streams of silvery-blue were running down her cheeks.

        "Why...?"

        Suteru had followed her out.

        He turned to look back at the angry owner of the building.  "That was a horrid thing to do to her!  She can't help the way she looks!  Just like me!  Why don't you come out here and fight me, eh?  If I win then she and I get all the noodles that we can eat!"

        "No, I don't think so.  And don't even think of ever showing your face in here ever again!  Stay away from here if you know what's good for you, freaks!"

        Suteru let an angry glare form on his face.  "You can call me a freak all you want, but leave her alone, bastard!"

        The owner looked taken aback.  He glanced over at Hane who was kneeling on the ground, her arms around herself in a protective fashion and her wings covering most of her body from sight.  But she could still be heard sobbing.  "Why...?  What... did I do?"

        Suteru stood up.  "You made her cry and all that she wanted was a bowl of noodles!  What an insensitive thing..."  He took a deep breath to steady himself.  "If I wasn't able to control myself so well, you would be dead by now!"

        The owner looked as if he was about to come out and see if Hane was all right when he glanced over at Suteru and, seeing the look of death in his eyes, backed up and went back into the noodle house, closing the door behind himself.

        Suteru glanced around at the crowd that had gathered, glaring at them.  "Leave us the hell alone!!"

        They scattered immediately, leaving him and Hane alone.

        He knelt down next to her, brushing a wing out of the way and setting a hand on her shoulder.  "Come on.  Let's go."

        "Why...?  Was it something...I did?"

        "No.  You have to learn to get used to it, Hane."

        "But--but...I didn't do anything!"  Fresh tears ran from her eyes.

        He reached a hand up and gently brushed them away.  "Come on, Hane.  We should go."

        She let her wings go back a bit as she looked up at Suteru with melancholy eyes.  "I didn't do a single thing!  Nothing!  Nothing at all..."

        "I know, tenshi-ko.  There's nothing we can do about it."

        She looked surprised at the pet name that he had given her then quickly wiped the tears from her eyes.  "I'm hungry!  Why can I have noodles?!"

        He gave her a small grin.  "You know why.  Come on.  Let's try one of these other places, all right?"

        She nodded.  "I guess."

*

        Hane looked around the village then over at Suteru.  "I think that I'm gonna leave here soon.  You wanna come with?"

        "Sure.  Where're you heading?"

        "Donno.  I figured that I'd walk around."

        "Walk around?"

        "Yeah, I don't really feel like going on the train again.  I'd rather walk somewhere now."

        "Aren't you even gonna stay here another night?  I mean, that lady gave us the room and we might as well use it while we can.  We probably won't get to sleep on beds for a while after this."

        Hane nodded.  "We'll leave tomorrow then.  First I hafta call mother and Soyokaze though."

        "People you left behind?"

        "Yes.  Didn't even tell them that I was leaving either.  Mother will most likely be worried out of her mind.  Soyokaze's most likely trying to find me."

        He nodded.  "There's a phone in the inn, you can call them from there."

        Hane started towards the inn.  "'Kay.  I think I'll call them now, though."

        Suteru gave her a smile.  "All right, tenshi-ko."

*

        "Hello?  Is Mrs. Tenshi there?"

        "Yes," said the female voice on the other end.  "This is Mrs. Tenshi.  Who is this?  Hane?  Is that you?"

        "Yes, it's me."

        "Where are you?  I've been so worried!  Soyokaze keeps coming over to see if you're here.  Everyone's looking for you!"

        "Mother, I'm all right.  I'm in a village called Murdory."

        "Murdory?!  Hane, that's a long way's away!  How'd you get there?!  Get back here!"

        "Mother, I'm not coming back right now.  I'll call again later.  Besides, even if you try to find me, I won't be in Murdory Village very much longer.  I'm leaving it tomorrow."

        "Why are you running away, Hane?"

        "Mother..." she paused inhaling a breath to steady her pounding heart.  "Bye."

        Hane hung up the phone then put some more change in and dialed a different number.  "Hello?  Is Soyokaze there?"

        "Yes.  This is Soyokaze.  Who is this?"

        "Soyokaze, it's Hane."

        "Hane!  Where are you?!  Zankoku said that you ran away!  He said that he found wings on your back, or something!  Is it true?  Do you have wings on your back?  Do you look like an angel?"

        "Yes..."

        "Hane!  That's so cool!"

        "Yeah, wish it was."

        "Hane, you hafta come back here!  Your mother is worried sick and now Zankoku has only me to pick on.  'Course he is sorta more occupied by telling anyone who will listen that you've got wings and that's why you ran away."

        "Soyokaze, listen, I don't want you telling everyone that I've got wings, okay!"

        There was a pause on the other end of the line then, "So, where are you, anyway?"

        "Murdory Village."

        "Take the train?"

        "Yes."

        "Anyone else there with you?"

        "Not anyone who you'd know.  His name is Suteru."  

        "Where'd you meet him?"

        "On the train."

        "What does he look like?  Is he nice?"

        "Well he sorta looks kinda...  You know how I got wings?"

        "Yes!" she said eagerly, listening closing to what Hane said.

        "He's sorta a chimera."

        "Come again?"

        "A demon.  Well, not really, he just looks like one.  He's really nice though."

        "You like him then?"

        Hane blushed.

        "Soyokaze, I hafta go.  I'll call you when I find another phone."

        "What do you mean 'when you find another phone'?  Aren't you staying in Murdory Village?"

        "No.  Suteru and I are leaving tomorrow."

        "Oh, well, I guess that you better not keep him waiting, eh?"

        "Soyokaze!"  Hane let out a small chuckle.  "Good bye."

        "Bye, Hane."

        She hung the phone up again, a small smile on her face.  At least Soyokaze thought that it was cool that she had wings.

        "Done?"

        She jumped slightly at the sound of Suteru's voice so close to her.  "Y--yes.  How long where you standing there?"

        He let a grin touch his lips.  "Long enough."

        Her cheeks turned a slight pink color.  "So you heard the whole conversation?"

        "Yes.  You were talking about me."

        "I--uh, I'm going to the room."  She turned around, her wings shifting out and folding again in a slightly nervous manner.

*

        When Suteru got to the room, Hane was already sleeping soundly.

        He let a small smile touch his lips as he watched her, laying on her stomach with her arms curled under her head because her wings wouldn't allow her to sleep on her back.  He let his hand brush her snow white feathers.

        "Tenshi-ko... I'm so glad that I met you."  He inhaled deeply, thinking of what he had been going to do in this village.  "You have no idea how glad I am to have met you."

        She gave a small groan in her sleep as she shifted her body slightly to the right.

        He smiled again and brushed her wing with his hand once more.  "Tenshi-ko..."

        Then he looked over at his bed.  "Tomorrow, we will be traveling together.  I'll look forward to it, tenshi-ko."

        He lay down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling thinking of what it had been like just yesterday before he had sat by her, before he had gotten on the train.  People pointing, whispering, laughing...  And then he had found her; a girl that was being treating just like him.  Alone they might've both taken their lives, but, by a twist of fate, they had found each other.

        He smiled as he closed his eyes.

*

        Suteru was once again waken by Hane.

        He glanced over at her shivering form and could hear her repeating the phrase, "Just a dream, only a dream."

        'Another bad dream,' he thought.  'Why does she have to have nightmares?'

        "Hane?"

        She shifted in surprise and turned to look over at him.  "Y--yes?"

        "Are you all right?  Do--do you wanna talk about it?"  It was then that he noticed that she was crying.

        "No...  I--I can't."

        He sat up.  "Anything that I can do?" he questioned, the hurt evident in his voice at not being able to help.

        She hung her head for a moment, letting the tears continue then looked back up at him.  "Suteru..."

        He watched her closely and could see that she was trying to ask him something but couldn't find the words.

        "Suteru..." she repeated his name, her voice breaking slightly.

        He moved over to her bed and sat down next to her.  "Come on, it's all right.  I'm here."

        She put her arms around him, hugging him to herself.  "Soyokaze...mother..." she cried.  "They--they were--"  She buried her face in his chest, letting the gut wrenching sobs over take her.

        He rubbed her head gently with his hand.  "It's all right, I'm here.  Let it all out, everything will be fine.  Don't worry, I'll protect you," he soothed.

        Hane cried herself out after awhile and Suteru soon found that she was snoring faintly into his chest.

        He smiled as he lay her down then moved back to his own bed and closed his eyes.

*

        Hane yawned, stretching her arms out.  Her wings followed suit, and, on their own accord, extended as far as the room would allow.  They were larger than the room, far larger, and they had to be, of they were to carry the full weight of a person.

        She climbed out of bed and started to pack her bag.  Hane had just managed to stuff one of the pillows from the inn into her backpack when Suteru sat up and yawned.

        "Good morning."

        "Well," he said, scratching his back with a hand.  "You seem happy this morning.  Good morning, tenshi-ko."

        She grinned up at him.  "Of course I'm happy, silly!  We're finally getting out of here!"

        He lay back down on his stomach, facing the foot of his bed and Hane.  "You know that we'll hafta make our own food out there.  We can't exactly bring a restaurant along with us."

        She nodded her understanding.  "I know.  But we'll make it, I know we will."

        Hane shouldered her backpack and that's when Suteru noticed that it was bulging at the seams.

        "You're bag seems a tad bit fuller than what it was when we first got to the inn.  Would you like to explain why that is?"

        She grinned broadly.  "That's because there's a pillow stuffed in there now."

        He shook his head slowly.  "Take it out."

        She pouted at him.

        "Stop that!"

        "Oh, come on, Suteru!  They don't need it!"

        He grinned at her.  "That may be, but it's not yours!  Put it back, tenshi-ko."

        "Oh, all right."  She slipped it off her shoulder, pulled the pillow out, flung it on the bed, and then picked the bag back up.  "Let's go!"

        "Yes."

*


	3. Nightmares

**Title**: The Strength of Difference: Chapter Three

**Author**: SynsOrion

  
**Content**: PG

**Discription**: A young girl finds that she has grown wings.  She runs away because of her confused feelings and finds another like herself.  Original story.  Please r & r so that I know if I should put up more of it.

~*~

        Hane turned around to see how small Murdory Village had become behind them then turned back, a large grin on her face.  "I'm so glad to be moving on!"

        Suteru looked at the sun.  "It's around ten in the morning.  We have a few hours to walk before lunch."  He watched her for a moment then a thought entered his head and he couldn't resist suggesting it.  "Tenshi-ko."

        "Hmm?"

        "Have you ever tried flying?"

        "What?" she asked incredulously, afraid of where he might be going with this.

        "I mean, with your wings.  Have you ever used them to fly?"

        "No."

        "What's the point in having wings if you don't even use them?  You should try it!"

        She closed her eyes.  Her nightmare...  "I--I can't, Suteru."

        "Why?"

        "I just can't, okay!"

        He seemed taken aback at the fact that she didn't want to fly and how angry she was at the suggestion of doing so.  Suteru closed his eyes.  He hadn't wanted to upset her.  "Let's keep going, eh?"

        She gave a small nod.  "Yes."

*

        Hane stretched her wings out so that they blocked the sun for both Suteru and herself.

        "Man!  It's getting hot, eh, Suteru?"

        "Yes.  It's about one or two in the afternoon.  So it should be pretty hot by now.  Thanks for the shade."

        She gave him a large grin and blushed suddenly.  "Oh!  It's nothing!"

        "You know, tenshi-ko, we should really eat soon."

        "All right."  She glanced around at the trees that surrounded them on both sides.  "We should sit under the trees."

        "'Kay.  Come on."

        Suteru led Hane into the trees.

        "Watch your wings so they don't get caught on the branches."

        She nodded, folding her wings so that they were, more or less, out of the way.

        "Here's a good spot."  He sat down on a level patch of grass and leaned back against a tree.  "Good place to rest."

        Hane nodded as she glanced around.  A nice breeze was filtering through the trees and sunlight danced about as the canopy above was blown around.  She could smell the freshness of grass and plants that surrounded them.

        "You know, this place is so peaceful.  I love it."  She glanced to the left, spotting a small stream.  "Oh!"  She sprang to her feet and ran over to it.  "Cool!"

        He shook his head, a small grin on his face.  "Hane, its just water."

        Hane sat down next to it.  "Wow.  This place is so relaxing.  I feel so--" she couldn't seem to find the words to describe it then blurted it out.  "At peace."

        He nodded as he walked over and stood next to her.  "Come on, we have to find out what we can eat here."

        "Oh, yeah."  She stood up and glanced around.

        She walked around a bit, looked closely at the plants and berries that were growing.

        After a little while she came back over to Suteru, her arms full of things that she was sure were okay to eat.

        "Here, this will do for now.  I'll find some more if we're still hungry."

        He nodded, eyeing the food in her hands with skepticism.

*

        Hane and Suteru walked side by side as they continued down the road.

        "That food that you found back there wasn't half bad, tenshi-ko.  At least I'm not hungry any more."

        Hane nodded.

        "We should eat again when we stop for the night."

        Another nod.

        "Tenshi-ko?  You all right?"

        She said nothing.

        "Tenshi-ko?"  Suteru gave her a poke in the arm.

        She turned to look at him, her eyes refocusing as if she had just been elsewhere.  "Yes?"

        "Are you all right?" he repeated.

        "Oh, yes.  I was just thinking."

        "'Bout what?"

        She closed her eyes and let out a sigh.  "I don't really remember."

        "You don't remember?"

        "Yes.  It seemed really important though."

        "Well, as I was saying; we should eat again when we stop for the night."

        "Yeah, that sounds good."

        "Good."  He looked back up at the sun.  "It's about four in the afternoon right now, so we'll stop at about seven or eight or so."

        "'Kay."

*

        "NO!!"  Hane bolted upright then closed her eyes with realization.  She glanced over at Suteru and saw that he was watching her.

        "Tenshi-ko?  Everything all right?" He questioned, a note of concern in his voice.

        "No..."

        "You had that nightmare again, didn't you?"

        She gave a small nod.

        He moved over next to her.  "It might make you feel better if you tell me what it's about."

        She nodded again.  "I know.  I just don't--"

        "Tenshi-ko…please tell me."

        She looked up into his vivid blue eyes then glanced down at her own hands.

        Suteru set his thumb and forefinger under chin and lifted her head up so that she was looking straight into his eyes.

        "O--okay, Suteru."

        He gave her a warm smile.  "That's the ticket.  Now tell me about your nightmare, tenshi-ko."

        "Y--yes."  She inhaled deeply then looked back into his eyes, as if gaining courage from looking at him.  "I'm back with mother and Soyokaze.  But something seems wrong.  Then I see mother, torn apart and Soyokaze being chased by a dark shadow.  I start chasing the shadow to help Soyokaze and the shadow turns to face me.  It tells me that mother and Soyokaze will be destroyed because I've become an angel.  I tell it that I can't help looking like this but then it turns around.  I watch it kill Soyokaze and then it comes back and raises a sword above its head to strike me.  I see a flicker of your face in the shadow and then I wake up.  What does it mean, Suteru?  Why do I see your face in the shadow?"

        He closed his eyes as he shook his head.  "I don't know.  But we should go back to where you came from.  If you've had it three times at least, then it might just mean that it will come true.  I'm sorry, that's not exactly what I'd like to say, you know."

        She nodded as she grasped the sleeve of his left arm.

        He looked down at her frightened face and gave her a smile as he hugged her.  "It'll all be fine.  Everything will work out in the end.  You just talked to them, right?"  She nodded, remembering her conversations with mother and Soyokaze.  "They'll be fine until we reach them."

        She clung to him, nodded.  He had to be right, he just had to be.

        "Come on, now.  Time to get back to sleep."  He lay her back down and she immediately curled up into a protective ball with her wings shielding herself.

        He lay down next to her.  "It's all right," he repeated, setting a hand on her arm.

        She grasped his hand with hers and held it tightly, as if afraid that he'd suddenly disappear.  She gave him a thankful smile then closed her eyes.

*

        "Come on, tenshi-ko.  Time to wake up!"

        Hane opened her eyes and they focused on Suteru's grinning face.

        She sat up, rubbing her head with a hand.  "Good morning, Suteru."

        "Morning."  He helped her to her feet.  "Guess that we should get a move on, eh?"

        She nodded as she shouldered her backpack.  "One sec and I'll pick us some berries to eat while we walk."

        He nodded.  "'Kay."

        She pulled a large leaf off a tree, twirled it into a cone, then quickly when about picking the wild fruit that was growing around them.

        Suteru appeared by her side.  "Looks like you could use some help, eh?"

        She nodded.  "Thanks."

        They continued to pick the ripe fruit until the leaf was full.

        "All right, we can go now, I guess."

        He grinned at her.  "Come on, the road's this way."

        Hane followed him out of the trees and they set off, eating the wild berries as they went.

*


	4. Names

**Title**: The Strength of Difference: Chapter Four

**Author**: SynsOrion

  
**Content**: PG

**Discription**: A young girl finds that she has grown wings.  She runs away because of her confused feelings and finds another like herself.  Original story.  Please r & r so that I know if I should put up more of it.

~*~

        "Hey!  What's that ahead of us?"

        Suteru shielded his eyes from the sun and looked at where Hane was pointing.  "Looks like another village or a small town.  Bet that the train goes through there.  You may be able to get back to your mother and Soyokaze sooner than I thought."

        She nodded, her face grim.  What would everyone say when they saw that she had come back?  What would mother say when she saw that she had wings?  What would her classmates do when they saw her wings?

        "When do you think that we'll reach it?"

        Suteru looked up at the sun then back at the buildings far ahead of them.  "Most likely around seven or eight at night.  We'll probably have to spend a night in the inn or something."

        She nodded.  "Well, let's get going."

        He nodded as well.  "The sooner we get there, the sooner we can see what's wrong back where you live."

*

        Everyone was staring again, and mostly at Hane because Suteru had put his glasses, hat, and bandanna back on.

        Hane inched closer to him.  "I think that that's the inn, Suteru."

        He nodded.  "Yeah, it is.  Let's go."

        They changed course and headed over to the white building.

        Walking inside, Hane went directly over to the desk, not too sure what to expect.  "Do you have any rooms available?"

        "Yes--"  The woman at the desk stopped speaking when she looked up and saw Hane's white wings.  "No, there's no rooms available at the moment."

        Suteru walked up next to Hane.  "Listen!  I hate people like you who think that we're freaks!  Damn it!  Why can't you people get over others who look different from yourselves, eh?"  He pulled his bandanna and glasses off his face then flung his hat onto the floor.  "I am this close," he held up his forefinger and thumb, which weren't even two centimeters apart.  "To tearing you and all those like you limb from limb!  Now give us a room!"

        "Y--yes."  There was terror in the woman's eyes.  She didn't doubt what Suteru said.  She would give them a room.

        Hane grabbed his arm.  "Suteru, don't threaten people, okay?  I know that you're mad.  Just calm down, all right?"

        He closed his eyes, setting one hand on his forehead and the other one on to the counter.  "I'm sorry, tenshi-ko.  I'm sorry."

        Hane turned back to the frightened woman at the desk.  "I'm sorry.  We'll just camp out."

        "No, wait.  I'll just give you a room, all right?"

        Hane looked questioningly at her.  "Are you sure?  You don't have to.  We'll be fine."

        The woman glanced at Suteru then looked back at Hane.  "I'm positive."

        "All right.  One sec, 'kay?"  Hane knelt down and picked up Suteru's hat.  "Here."  She handed it back to him.

        "Thank you, I'm sorry."

        "It's all right, Suteru," she gave him a smile.  "Everything's fine, Okay?  You were just mad.

        "Now," she turned back to the woman at the desk.  "About the room.  How much would it cost?"

        "I guess," the woman chanced another glance over at Suteru who was wearing his glasses and hat again.  "That I'll let you have it free for tonight."

        "Thank you."

        "No, it's perfectly fine."  She leaned over the desk towards Hane and motioned her closer.  "Just keep him in line, all right?"

        Hane nodded.  "Of course!  But he does like to have his own bed.  Any way you can pull that?"

        "One sec.  I'll check."  The woman opened a book up and looked at it, running a finger down one of the columns.  "Let's see, we have four one bed rooms left, two three bed rooms, a four bed room, and," she looked closer.  "Shit.  Do you know if he'd mind sharing a one bed room?  Or would it be better if you two were in a three bed room?"

        Suteru glanced at Hane who looked back questioningly at him.  "Do you have anyone planning to stay in those three bed rooms tonight?"

        The woman checked again.  "Yes."

        "Then put us in a one bed room."  He winked at Hane who was suddenly very red in the face.  "We're just gonna stay for one night anyway."

        "Well, Thank you for being so considerate," the woman said to Suteru.  "Here's the key to your room.  It's down the hall and to your right.  Have a nice stay."

        Suteru took the key, a broad grin on his face.  "Thank you.  Come on, tenshi-ko.  The demon needs sleep."  Hane followed him, blushing furiously.

        Suteru looked from the number on the key to the number on the door then back to the key.  "This is it, number nine.  Come on, let's see what it looks like, tenshi-ko."

        Hane followed him in.

        The room was slightly small and quaint, with a nightstand, a small round table with two chairs, a lamp, and, of course, the bed.

        "It's not that bad.  I've slept in worse.  Slept in better too, but I've definitely slept in worse."  Hane let her backpack slip into one of the chairs.  "What's wrong?  You're not talking?  Was it because I said that we'd be sleeping in a one bed room together?"  The look on her face told him that he was right.  He grinned at her.  "Don't worry!  You get to sleep on the bed.  I'll use the floor or whatever.  'Kay?"

        "But..."

        "Now, now.  No buts!  You're the woman, you get the bed."

        "I--"

        He cut her off again.  "What?  Being a woman isn't a good enough excuse for you?  'Kay, one sec, let me think."  He paused for a moment then looked back over at her.  "You're the all mighty angel!  And the all mighty angel needs to sleep on a bed.  Is that good enough?"

        "But you should sleep on the bed--"

        He looked at her, his face void of expression.  "I'm used to it, all right?  You take the bed."

        Hane was slightly surprised at the look that he gave her.  It seemed to hide pain deep beneath it.

        She lay down on the bed and he lay down on the floor next to it.

        Hane looked at him.  "You've led a rough life haven't you."  It was a statement, not a question.

        He nodded.  "Yes."

        "H--have you looked like that all your life?"

        He nodded again.  "Yes, I have.  You haven't had wings your whole life though, have you?"

        She shook her head.  "No.  The day on the train was my first day with wings."

        "You're lucky.  You haven't had to have people look at you weird your whole life.  My parents even hated me."

        She watched him, concern plainly written in her eyes.  "That's awful.  You're a nice person, Suteru."

        He let a small grin touch his lips.  A grin that held no humor in it what so ever.  "Do you even know what Suteru means?"

        "No."

        "It means reject."

        "You gave yourself a name like that?"

        He nodded.  "And it's still better then my real name; Osoroshii Zasshu which means horrible mixed breed."

        "Your parents named you that?"

        "Remember what I said about my parents hating me?  They even showed it in they name that they gave to me.  At least Tenshi Hane is a decent name.  Angel feather.  It fits you so well.  Night."

        Hane felt as if she was about to cry.  "Suteru?"  She cringed, now knowing what his name meant.

        "Yeah?"

        "There's enough room for you on the bed.  You could sleep next to me, if you want."

        "No, I don't think that I should."

        "I insist.  Come on."

        Suteru stood up and sat down on the bed next to her prostrate form.  He lay down, feeling slightly awkward.  "No, I think that it'd be better if I did just sleep on the floor."

        "Lay down, Suteru," she demanded, her voice full of authority.

        "Yes, ma'am!"  He did as he was told and lay down on the bed.

        "Better.  Now, go to sleep."

        "'Kay."

        Suteru waited until he could hear her snoring softly.

        "Thank you, tenshi-ko."

*


	5. Prophecies

**Title**: The Strength of Difference: Chapter Five

**Author**: SynsOrion

  
**Content**: PG

**Discription**: A young girl finds that she has grown wings.  She runs away because of her confused feelings and finds another like herself.  Original story.  Please r & r so that I know if I should put up more of it.

~*~

        Suteru looked about himself.  Blackness and dark surrounded him.

        "What's going on here?  Where the hell is tenshi-ko?  Answer me, damn it!"

        A sinister but seductive voice answered.  It was a voice that had, many times before, slowly convinced people to do things that they otherwise wouldn't have.  "Suteru.  You belong to me."

        "What the hell do you mean?!  I don't belong to anyone!  Show yourself!"

        Hane appeared before him.  "Suteru, it's me, Hane."

        He looked at her, sensing something amiss.  Something about her eyes didn't seem right to him.  "You're not tenshi-ko!  Show me your true form!"

        The image of Hane flickered like a candle then disappeared and a new form took its place.  A man, tall, with coal black hair and crimson skin, which carried a trident now stood before him.  "This is my true form."

        Suteru's eyes widened with realization.  "Lucifer!"

        The man smiled.  "Call me what you will.  That is just one of my many names."

        "I don't really care!  Leave me alone!"

        "You see, Suteru, that's something that I can't do.  I have a job that only you can carry out."

        "Well, forget it!  Do your own dirty work!"

        Lucifer smiled craftily.  "You will fall, if not tonight, then tomorrow."

*

        Suteru bolted upright then realized what had been happening.

        "A dream," he stated.  "And a very realistic one at that."

        He lay back down and, after checking to see if Hane was all right, he closed his eyes and drifted back off to sleep.

*

        "Hane, Hane," a gentle voice whispered.

        She opened her eyes.  Bright white light surrounded her and there was another angel before herself.

        "Where am I?"  This was a dream, but it wasn't her nightmare.  It was a different dream.

        "Hane."

        She looked up at the angel that stood before her.  "Yes?"

        "There is a great evil near by.  You will have to protect your mother and your best friend Soyokaze."

        "Suteru?" she questioned.  "What about him?"

        The angel's eyes hardened.  "He will not need protection."  He paused for a moment.  "You will have to fight soon."

        "Fight?  How?"

        "The great archangel Michael, with whom you're related, was a swords man, as are you.  I will awaken the ability to use a sword within you when the time is right and I will give you a sword to fight with."

        "Who will I fight?"

        The angel closed his eyes.  "I can not tell you that right now.  I have to leave you.  Farewell."

        She looked questioningly at him then said, "Bye."

*

        Hane opened her eyes and blinked.  The room was completely black except for the moonlight that was filtering in through the window.

        "Another--a different dream?"  It had to be.

        She looked over at Suteru who was sleeping soundly then smiled and closed her eyes.

*

        Suteru nudged Hane in the shoulder.  "Come on, time to get up.  We have to get on the train."

        "Train?" she asked groggily.

        "Train!  You need to get home!"

        "Soyokaze!  Home!  Yeah!"  She bolted up and sprang out of bed, snatching up her bag.

        "When does the train come, Suteru?"

        "In about ten minutes."

        "Ten--?!  And the train station is on the other side of town!  We won't make it there in time!"

        "We will," he said craftily as she looked over at him.  "If you fly."

        "You did that on purpose!  How long were you awake?"

        "We're gonna miss the train, tenshi-ko.  Come on!  Let's hurry!" he stated, neatly avoiding her question.

        They both ran out of the room and out of the inn.

        Hane sighed heavily.  "Hold on tight to me, all right?  I know you did this on purpose and, if I wasn't so set on going home, then I wouldn't even be doing this!"

        Suteru held her around the waist.  "'Kay.  Ready."

        She steadied herself as her eyes hardened.  "Good.  But, if you fall, I'm not stopping to pick you up."

        She flung her wings out to their full span and started to flap them like she had seen birds do so many times before.  Dust was kicked up off the well-trodden path and it swirled around in tiny dust devils.

        People were starting to gather around them to watch.

        Hane found that her feet were no longer on the ground.  "Hey!  I'm flying!"

        "You can't stay to enamored with this, you know.  We hafta hurry.  The train station is over there."  Suteru pointed ahead of Hane and slightly to the left.

        Hane nodded as she brought her wings down and up faster.  "We'll make it, Suteru.  Don't worry.  Hold on tight now."

        He nodded.  "I am."

        They flew off as people on the ground pointed up at them.

*

        "Well, here we are."  Hane slowly landed at the train station.

        Suteru let go and rubbed his head.  "Next time watch out for buildings, all right?"

        "Well, it didn't really help that this was the first time that I'd ever flown, now did it?  Not to mention that I was also carrying someone.  I'm sure that my wings were only meant to support my weight."

        She looked around and finally spotted a conductor.  "Um, excuse me, but could you tell me which train is heading to Neda?"

        He stared at her wings for a moment before answering.  "Neda?  Why, that'd be this one right here."  He pointed to the one right in front of them.  "It's all most ready to leave so you better hurry."

        She nodded.  "Thank you!  Come on Suteru!  Lets go!"  She grabbed Suteru's arm and ran aboard the train.

        "Next stop!  Neda city!"  Came the announcer's voice on the speakers.

        The doors on the train closed and the train began moving.

        "Let's find a seat.  Come on."

        "Tenshi-ko!  We don't have tickets!" Suteru whispered sharply.

        "It's all right, Suteru.  I got them last night."

        "Last night?!  When last night?!"

        She gave him her most innocent smile.  "While you were fast asleep.  And, next time, before saying 'thank you' you might want to make sure that the person isn't faking sleep."

        "Faking?!  You weren't--?!  You were pretending?!"

        She nodded.  "Yep.  Here're some seats."

        Hane sat down, pulling Suteru into the seat next to her.  She flexed her wings slightly then folded them tightly down her back and looked out the window.

        Suteru nudged her.  "So how'd you like it?"

        "What?"

        He grinned.  "Flying!  How'd you like it?"

        She looked over at him.  "You can't be serious!  We almost didn't make the train and you're worried about if I liked it when I flew over here."

        He took his glasses off.  "You did like it right?  I mean, besides the part when you hit the building.  Right?"  He gave her a small poke in the arm.

        She couldn't help but smile at him.  "Yeah, I liked it," she admitted.

        "Good!  Glad to hear it!"

        Suteru turned when he heard a sound across the aisle from him.  There was a young girl, about three, who was watching him closely.  He gave her a smile and she smiled back, clapping her hands as if she thought that it was a fun game.

        "Why hello there, little one."

        "Who you talking to?" Hane questioned as she leaned over to see.  "Aw.  What a cutie."

        The young girl clapped harder a large smile on her face.

        The woman next to the girl turned to see why she was making so much noise.  "What--?"  She looked across the aisle, straight at Suteru and Hane.

        Suteru gave her a small smile, knowing very well that he didn't have his hat, glasses, or bandanna on.

        Hane smiled as well.  "Hello.  You have a very cute--"

        "Leave my child alone, freaks!"  The woman snatched her girl up and changed seats.

        "Shit.  I hate people like that."  Suteru's eyes were angry as he slumped back in his seat.

        Hane set a hand on his arm.  "It's all right.  You notice that the girl wasn't frightened."

        He looked over at her.  "Child innocence.  She didn't know any better.  After all," he closed his eyes.  "I'm a demon."

        "Suteru, stop with the pity party, all right?"

        He gave her a half smile.  "'Kay."

        Hane's stomach growled.  "Guess I'm hungry.  We didn't really eat before we got on the train, you know."

        He nodded.  "The food cart should be coming soon."

        She gave him a small smile then turned to looked back out the window at the trees that were passing by in a blur.

*

        "Drinks!  Food!  Anyone want something to drink or eat?  Would you like something to drink, sir?"

        Suteru turned to look up at the stewardess who, in turn, took a step back.

        "No, but my friend would."

        The stewardess looked from Suteru's face to Hane's wings.

        Hane smiled at her.  "What do you have?"

        "I--I..."

        Hane watched her, moving her wings out slightly.  "What's her problem, Suteru?  She looks like she's never seen an angel before."

        "Angel?" she questioned.

        "Y--yes.  That's what I look like, right?"  The woman nodded.  "Good!  And he looks like a demon, right?"  Another nod.  "Great!  We're supposed to dress like this for a movie.  At least we look the part, eh?"

        The woman nodded with a smile.  It wasn't real.  "What would you like?"

        "I'll have some water and a bowl of noodles!"

        "All right.  Here you go."

        She handed Hane a glass of clear liquid followed by a bowl of noodles and chopsticks.

        Hane opened her backpack and pulled out some money, which she handed to the stewardess.

        "Thank you.  Those wings look real, too."

        "Thanks.  I'm glad."

        Once the woman left Suteru leaned over next to Hane and whispered, "That was an out right lie and you know it!"

        She looked at him, noodles half way up to her mouth.  "I know.  But it's better for her to think that then to be afraid of you and me."

        He nodded.  "True."

        She finished her noodles then drank her water and went back to looking out the window.

*


	6. Meetings

**Title**: The Strength of Difference: Chapter Six

**Author**: SynsOrion

  
**Content**: PG

**Discription**: A young girl finds that she has grown wings.  She runs away because of her confused feelings and finds another like herself.  Original story.  Please r & r so that I know if I should put up more of it.

~*~

        "Tenshi-ko, wake up."

        Hane felt the poke of a finger in her side.

        "Tenshi-ko, come on."

        She blinked her eyes.  "Guess I dropped off there, eh?  What?"

        "We'll be in Neda in five minutes."

        "We will?" she asked, yawning.

        "Yes."

        "Oh.  Thanks for waking me up then."  She got her bag ready.  "What day is it?"

        "Tuesday."

        "Tuesday, eh?  And what time is it?"

        "'Bout eleven."

        She smiled.  "Soyokaze will still be in school.  I think that we'll visit her first."

        "All right."

        When they were off the train Hane lead him over to her school.

        "There's something that I've been meaning to ask you?"

        "Yeah, Suteru?"

        "Did you have that nightmare again last night, or not?"

        "No.  I had a different dream."

        "Strange thing, dreams."

        Hane nodded in agreement then looked up.  "Well, we're here.  This is my school."

        Suteru read the sign.  "Unity, eh?  Don't sound too bad."

        She smiled.  "The lunch bell's gonna ring soon.  We'll wait outside for Soyokaze."

        He nodded as Hane lead him onto the school grounds and over to a large oak tree.  "We used to always eat over here.  She still should."  Then Hane grinned in a slightly mischievous manner.  "Wings do have their good points.  At least now Zankoku won't be able to pick on me.  I'll just fly away if he does!"

        "When does the bell ring, anyway?"

        "Noon.  Which means, right-about-now!"

        Hane grinned as the school bell started to ring, signaling lunchtime.

        Soon after students started to walk out the doors to go outside and eat their lunches.

        Hane looked at all the familiar faces until she spotted one in particular.  "So-yo-ka-ze!  Over here!"  She stood up, her wings spread out to their fullest and waving her arms madly.

        "Hane!"  A girl with shoulder length curly hair ran over to them.  "You're back!"  She looked around Hane and spotted Suteru, who had put his hat and glasses back on.  "And this must be your new friend!"  She held her hand out and Suteru shook it.

        "Hi."

        Soyokaze grinned broadly then looked back over at Hane.  "Zankoku's gonna be surprised to see you."  Hane nodded as they sat down.  "Oh!  Your wings look so cool!  Did you fly yet?"  Hane nodded, a smile on her face.  "Oh, neat!"

        "Ah, Hane is back."

        Suteru looked up, a frown on his face at the tone of voice that the person had used.

        Hane smiled slyly at Zankoku.  "Zankoku, met Suteru."

        Suteru stood up to face him.

        "Another freak, eh?" he questioned, looked at her wings then at Suteru's scales.

        "Yeah.  I'm another freak." Suteru stated, his eyes hardening.  "And if you keep pestering tenshi-ko then I'll have to hurt you."

        "Yeah, I'd like to see you try."

        Suteru grinned.  "'Kay," he stated, rolling up his sleeves.

        "Suteru!"

        He looked back at Hane.  "Come on!  I really need to ease some stress!  A nice fight would do me good."  He stepped closer to Zankoku, looking him straight in the eye.

        Hane looked at him for a moment then smiled.  "Zankoku, are you gonna leave us alone or not?"

        "Why should I?  You two freaks and," he snorted.  "Soyokaze."

        "Fine, Suteru, you can."

        "All right!  Get him Suteru!" yelled Soyokaze.

        Suteru pulled his hat and glasses off, handing them to Hane.  "Watch these for me, 'kay?"

        She nodded as he turned back to face Zankoku.

        A ring of students had already formed to watch what was going on.  Some were pointing at Hane and asking each other if they knew how she had gotten wings, others were wondering whom the person with scales was.

        Zankoku seemed unsure of himself now.  Suteru looked at him angrily.  "You're the reason that tenshi-ko left here in the first place.  I think that it's only fitting that her new protector should even the score a bit."

        "New protector?  Ha!  Sounds more like her new boyfriend.  Tenshi-ko...  What a bunch of mush."

        Suteru's eyes became slits.  "Don't mock me.  You don't wanna piss me off!"

        Zankoku took a punch at Suteru's head but his opponent caught his arm in a steel grip.

        "Is that all that you've got?  Shit!  At least present me with a challenge!"  He flung the arm down then quickly crouched, kicking out with a leg and neatly tripping Zankoku.

        Zankoku lay on his back, winded.

        Hane's face appeared above him.  "Apparently your bad reputation has now gotten you into deeper trouble then you can get out of."  She gave him a grin of malice as she spread her wings out to their fullest then beat them at the ground.  The gust of wind that she had created hit him hard and he grunted.  "Sheesh.  You're just a weakling."

        Suteru nodded as he stepped up next to her.  "Wasn't even worth my time, damn it.  And I was so looking forward to a good fight."

        Zankoku sat up.  "You're the one that's worthless!" he spit at Suteru.

        "What?!" Suteru questioned, his eyes blazing with rage.

        Hane grabbed his arm.  "You're not worthless.  Don't listen to him, all right?  Come sit under the tree with me and Soyokaze."

        "You're just lucky that tenshi-ko's here or I'd rip your head off.  If I **ever** meet you alone then you better watch out because one of us **won't** walk away."

        He allowed Hane to steer him over to the tree where he sat down with her and Soyokaze.

        "Here you two, I packed extra food today.  Dig in!"

        "Thank you but No Thank you.  I'm not hungry," stated Suteru.

        "Come on, Suteru.  You have to eat.  It's really good.  Soyokaze is the best cook in this school."

        "Well, I don't know if I'm that good, Hane.  You're really good at cooking yourself!"

        "Come on, Suteru.  Eat some."

        "What?  Freaks don't eat?"

        Zankoku had walked up behind Hane and was watching Suteru.

        "Zankoku, go away!" Hane emphasized the 'go' by letting one of her wings swing all the way back so that it smacked Zankoku full force in the face.

        "Ow..."

        Hane grinned at Soyokaze and Suteru.  "Better."

        Soyokaze burst out laughing.  "That was hilarious, Hane!"

        "Now eat, Suteru."  She handed him a rice cake and a donut from Soyokaze's lunch.  "Come on."

        He gave a small nod.  "All right, all right."  He took a bite out of the donut.  "Hey!  This is really good!"

        Soyokaze smiled.  "I made it myself."

*

        "Bye, Soyokaze.  I have to go talk to mother."  Hane grimaced.  "She's gonna kill me."

        "If you live, come to school tomorrow, all right."

        Hane nodded.  "If I live.  Come on Suteru.  Let's go."

        She walked up her driveway, paused, took a deep breath to steady herself, then knocked on the door.

        A woman with short hair, that, in almost every way, resembled Hane, opened it.

        "Hane!  You're home!  What is this?!  What are these?"

        "Mother, they're wings."

        "What?!  Wings?!  Well, take them off!"

        "Mother, I can't."

        Then she caught sight of Suteru.  "We have company?  Hane, who is this man?"

        "He's my new friend."

        "Well, come on in.  Come on!"  She opened the door further so that Hane and Suteru could walk in.  "Have a seat in the living room."

        Hane leaned over next to Suteru's ear as she grabbed his arm.  "This way."

        She steered him to the left and into a room occupied by a couch, chair, love seat, and coffee table.

        "Sit here with me."  Suteru sat on the love seat and Hane sat down next to him.

        Her mother came back with tea, which she placed in the middle of the coffee table and then sat herself down in the chair.

        "Now," she said, pouring them each a cup then one for herself.  "Tell me what happened, Hane."

        Hane took a sip of tea as she tried to make her wings fold tighter down her back.  She moved closer to Suteru to gain courage from his presence.  "Mother, four days ago, the day that I left, I found two small wings on my back in the morning..."  She proceeded to tell her the rest of what had happened and to explain about Suteru.

        When she was done her mother spoke up.  "You had me so worried, Hane.  I didn't know what had happened to you.  You didn't even leave me a note.  I was afraid that something terrible had happened."

        Hane's hand found Suteru's and he gave hers a reassuring squeeze.

        "And your friend!  What if he had been a rapist or some horrid thing like that?  And you just trusted him right away."  Hane's hand tightened around Suteru's.  "He could've killed you!  And you bring him in here.  He doesn't even look human."

        Suteru stood up.  "I'm sorry.  But I can see that I'm not wanted here."

        Hane looked from her mother to Suteru then stood up as well.  "I'm leaving if he is, mother.  I trust him and I don't see why you can't."  She turned to Suteru.  "Let's go."

        "Wait."

        Hane turned to look at Mother.  "What?"

        "I didn't mean to sound angry with--"

        "Listen, mother.  Where ever we've gone we've experienced people who are as inconsiderate as you.  It hasn't been easy.  Then, just when I finally get back home, you start treating Suteru as if he's some sort of bug.  Well, why not me, mother?  I'm a freak just like him!  I happen to have wings, if you had't noticed!  So, if you insist on treating him like that then I will take it like you are treating me the same way.  We are alike and we've come through so much together.  It isn't fair that you just walk all over us."  Hane quickly wiped the tears away that had formed in her eyes.

        "Please, sit back down, both of you.  I understand now."  She looked from Hane to Suteru.  "You'll need a place to sleep, right?"

        Suteru nodded.

        "We have a spare bedroom that you can sleep in."

        "Thank you, but I'd rather keep a closer watch over tenshi-ko."

        "Tenshi-ko--?"  She looked at Hane then realization dawned on her.

        "Yeah, that's what he calls me."

        "Well, any way, I don't want you to sleep in her room."

        "Mother!  What do you think that we've had to do in inns?  We slept in the same room then!"

        "That may be but I won't have it."

        Suteru nodded.  "All right."

        Now, I think that supper's ready.  Come on, time to eat, you two."

*

        Hane stifled a cry of distress into her pillow.  She felt unsafe knowing that Suteru wasn't with her.

        But Mother had said...

        She closed her eyes and soon drifted into an uneasy sleep.

*

        Suteru gazed up at the ceiling, wishing that he was with Hane, wishing that he could hear her gentle breathing that had calmed him so much late at night, wishing that he could feel the brush of her snow white feathers on his hands…

        He closed his eyes as he turned onto his stomach.

        "Tenshi-ko..."

        Soon after, he was snoring gently.

*

        "Hane, Hane."

        She recognized the voice as the same one from her last dream.

        "It is time, Hane."

        She looked up at the angel and then felt a warmth spread through her body as he touched her forehead.  "I have awakened your ability to use a sword.  You must take this for the time draws near."

        He held a sword out to her.  The hilt was made of black leather and it had an emerald pommel stone.  The blade was made of a blue-silver metal that caught the light and threw it back as bright, shimmering diamonds.

        It felt light in her hands and she looked at it with amazement.

        "I must go now.  Farewell."

        She nodded as she continued to look at the wondrous blade.  "Bye."

*

        Hane blinked and opened her eyes.  Another dream, she thought vaguely.

        Then came the obscure realization that she still held the sword that the angel had given to her in her dream.

        She flicked the light next to her bed on and looked at it with amazement.  "I still have it.  I still have to sword," she stated, as if saying the words would make it seem real.

*

        Suteru looked around himself, slightly on edge because he recognized the place.

        "Will you fall tonight?  I think so."

        "Leave me alone!" he yelled at the figure that had appeared before him.

        "No."

        Lucifer reached a hand out and touched Suteru's shoulder.

*


	7. Endings

**Title**: The Strength of Difference: Chapter One

**Author**: SynsOrion

  
**Content**: PG-13: violence

**Discription**: Last chapter; please don't flame out of anger. ^_^; There will be no more.  R & r to tell me if you liked the conclusion or you think I should die. ^_^;

~*~

        Hane's eyes snapped open.  Something **was** wrong.

        She sat up and got out of bed, then, as if as a second thought, she took the sword with herself.

        Hane tiptoed out of her room and down the stairs then went outside.

        "What's there?  Who are you?"

        "Tenshi-ko..."

        "Suteru?"

        She felt him come up behind her.  Turning around she looked up at his eyes.

        He set a hand on her head.  "Tenshi-ko..."

        Hane watched as he bent his head towards her.  She closed her eyes as he pressed his lips to her own.

        She pulled away.  "Who are you?"  She held the sword between them.

        "I'm Suteru."

        "Liar!  Suteru would never do something like that!  Now tell me who the hell you are!"

        He looked from her sword blade to her face then held his right hand out parallel to the ground.  A sword grew from it and, when it was complete, he grabbed it and held it in his left hand.

        She watched him warily, her sword at the ready.

        A picture of Suteru formed above his head then flickered out.  After a few seconds it formed again and, this time, spoke.  "Tenshi-ko.  The per--you see before yourself is me.  Ple--, stop me at all costs."  The image was jumpy, as were the words, like it was a recording that had definitely seen its better days.

        "Suteru--?" she questioned, letting her sword drop down a few inches.

        He brought his sword up and struck at her, hitting her in the side and drawing crimson blood forth.

        "Suteru--"  Tears were in her eyes.

        He raised his sword again.

        'I can't fight him,' she thought.  'I won't fight him.'

        She ran out of the house, knowing that he was close behind then opened her wings and pushed them towards the ground so that she could get away from him.

        "Get back here!"  He ran after her quickly disappearing form.

        'Where do I go?'

        She flew closer to the ground so that he could follow her easier as she her nightmare entered her mind.  'If he's the one, then I have to get him away from mother.'

        Hane hadn't realized where she was actually going when the sign of her school appeared before her.

        She landed and then waited for him to catch up to her.

        "It doesn't matter where I kill you.  After I'm finished I'll find your mother and Soyokaze."

        She looked up at him, deep, unimaginable pain in her eyes.

*

        Suteru's real spirit watched helplessly from within his body.  "Tenshi-ko!  Fight!"

        The shadow that Lucifer's touch had entered into him spoke.  "You won't be able to save her.  Now sit back and watch as your beloved tenshi-ko is killed by your own hands."

        "No...tenshi-ko...  I'm sorry!  It's all my fault!"

*

        Hane glanced around, thinking that she had heard Suteru's tender voice.  But Suteru stood before.  No, a different Suteru.  One that was completely uncaring.

        "Why not just let me kill you, tenshi-ko?  It would be easier for both of us.  Don't fight me."

        "Why not?" she questioned, silvery-blue tears running from her eyes.  "Why...not?"

*

        "Tenshi-ko!  Please!  You have to fight!  It's the only way!"

        "You will never reach her again like you did before.  You don't have enough power left.  She's mine and I will kill her before your eyes."

        "No, I won't let you!  I can't!"

        'All I have to do,' Suteru thought, 'Is find something strong enough to break through him for a few minutes.'

*

        Hane let herself drop to her knees.  If he was the one that killed her, even if he wasn't acting the same, she didn't care.  She couldn't fight someone that she loved so much.

        He held the point of his sword up to her neck.

        Suteru screamed, as if in pain.

        Hane looked up.

        "Tenshi-ko...it's my fault.  I'm so weak."

        "Suteru--?"

        He nodded.  "Yeah," he gave her a small smile that was filled with pain.  "I can't stay for very long so I better do what I have to."

        Suteru screamed again.

        "Suteru--"

        "I."  The blade was taken away from her neck as she looked back up at him.  "Love."  He set the point against his chest.  "You."  Then pushed with all his might as crimson liquid spilled forth and Hane screamed in horror.

        "Suteru!  No!"

        He fell to the ground and she moved over next to him.

        "Why...?"

        He gave her a pain filled smile.  "I...love...you..."

        She closed her eyes, hot tears falling onto his blood flecked face.

        Suteru closed his eyes tightly as a coughing fit over took him and he spit up crimson liquid.

        He looked back up at her, gave her one last smile then closed his eyes in death.

          "**NOOOOOO**!!!!!"

End


End file.
